


Different Twilight

by GoofyDoll_Keke



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate, Humans, Lexa sexy vampire, Love, Multi, UPDATES IS TUESDAY'S, Vampires, War, Werewolves, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyDoll_Keke/pseuds/GoofyDoll_Keke
Summary: Clarke and Bella are just alike which explains why they are close. They fell in love with vampires and got involved with wolves.  They have to choose, but it's so hard for them because they love them both. Who will they be with Werewolves or Vampire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep Making stories up but I don't feel drawn into them so I don't finish but I do feel like like this is good I'm going to be committed into this story hopefully it goes well.

About two days ago Clarke decided she wanted to move with her dad Jake. She missed him. Ever since Abby married Kane it's been sort of hard for her. Don't get it wrong though she liked Kane he was a nice guy it's just the fact that she feels that her dad is left out of the picture and she hated that. she lived in Australia she liked it down there but she just felt like something was missing, her mom and stepdad were high positioned doctors so they gained a lot money throughout the years and gave Clarke what ever she wanted: A big house, an art studio, a very nice car, etc. She was grateful but it wasn't what she wanted she wanted her dad. One day she told her mom what she planned on doing. she found out he stayed in a cabin in the dreary, Rainy town of Forks, WA. Her mom wasnt upset or Surprised at all she wanted her daughter to spend time with her father she liked the plan but however she told her that if she ever wanted to come back she's always there.

From the past two days she enjoyed her father's company. He treated her different from her mom, he let her be free and living out by the woods and the ocean u could be just that. Jake was a Sherrif, a known one at that. He gained a best friend named Charlie swan he taught her dad everything he knows. He was so layed back and cool. Clarke found out he has a daughter about the same age as her which was a good thing for her because she needed some friends. Her name was Bella Swan, they instantly became friends because they were very similar to each other. They hung out and got to know what each other was like. Bella told Clarke that since she's new she should enroll to Forks high school. Clarke was a junior already so she took that Into consideration. She told her dad about it and he thought that was a great idea.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_(Current day)_

Clarke didn't feel much about today she just felt like it's another day at high school. She took a ride with Bella instead of going in her car, she figured she might get lost if she did.

"So Clarke , I got a couple of friends you could meet, you could sit with us at lunch if you want?" Bella offered stepping out of the truck walking towards her 

"Oh uhm yeah sure I don't mind, since I'm going to be here for a while I guess I'll try to meet new people" she smiled

"Okay do you need me to walk you to class?"

"Oh no, no thank you I'm Pretty sure I can find my way"

"Alright then I'll see you lunch okay"

Clarke nodded and smiled while the dark head girl walked off 

 _"This going to be a long day"_ she sighed walking towards the building

**XXXXXXX**

Just as Clarke thought It was indeed a long day. In every class she had to introduce herself. She didn't really like doing that but oh well she knew it was coming. She was just glad that it was lunch because she was hungry as hell. She forgot to eat breakfast this morning so her stomach been grumbling all day.

As she entered the cafeteria it was students everywhere. Most was hanging outside and others was chilling in their group at seperated tables. Clarke went in line and got pizza and a bottle of water with a Apple on the side. She went to look for Bella turns out Bella spotted her first.

"Clarke" Bella waves her over trying to get her attention

Clarke spotted her and walked towards her. She was sitting with a group of girls. Bella scooted over so she could sit next to her.

"Uhm guys this is Clarke She Just moved here. Me and her dad are best friends" Bella introduced

"Hi" Clarke waved with an awkward smile

"Hi Clarke I'm Angela" the girl with the glasses spoke up

"I'm Jessica" the girl next to Angela smiled

"Hey I'm Raven, You're beautiful" the girl put head on her two hands that was on the table and grinned

"Cut it out raven the girl just got here, I'm Octavia but everyone calls me O" She shoved raven knocking her elbows off the tableI I

"Thank you" Clarke chuckled at the raven girl

 

"So Tell us about yourself" Jessica said

"Well uhm i'm from Australia, I love to do art, and I love outdoors, my mom is a doctor and a dad who's a sheriff as you may know and i guess thats it"

"What type of people are you interested in" Angela asked

"Uh umm I'm bi I'm interested in boys and girls"

"That's coo-" Raven words was cut off when a group of people came through the side door

They looked pale but not to pale. They looked as if they ran the school or something like they were the down low type. They Was well dressed more like high class people and they walked with confidence.

"Them are the Cullens and Woods. Apparently them are Dr. Cullens kids they all live in the same home it's weird though because some of them is a couple like Alice and jasper (they are actually cute though she seems to be playful while he keeps the bad ass facial expression) and then there's Emmet and Rosalie (He seems to be the challenging one who thinks he can be everybody and she's like the sweetheart jealous type she has a change of moods)" Jessica explains

"There goes the fine one I'm interested in apparently he's single" O pointed to the buff guy who has this stunning smile "his names Lincoln" 

"And look at there, there goes Edward Collins Bellas Extremely handsome weird mean boyfriend" Raven stated while the red headed boy walked in looking at Bella

"Oh shut up" Bella snapped at raven walking towards edward

"And uhm who's that right there?" Clarke asked pointing her head at a girl walking through the door

"That right there wooooh that one right there is Lexa she is so. Fucking.hot! Shes like extremely bad ass with her make up even though she wears the dark look sometimes but she's still sexy and her hair woo God her hair it's so perfect and well curled it's like God just threw her from heaven or something. And to top that I heard she's a lesbian." Jessica explained The other three girls nodded their head looking at the brunette

"Mmm I can see that" Clarke looked at the brunette and took a sip of her drink

The group looked at them them and the three girls quickly turned their head trying to concentrate on their plate in front but Clarke was still eyeing the girl with the red lipstick that fit perfect on her lips and dark curled hair that flows down her back. When she recognized she was staring she tried to turn her attention away but the brunette smirked at her seizing her head to toe then turning her attention back on Alice and jasper.

"Hey I had already called dibs" Jessica called out breaking Clarke out of her thoughts

"Haha, too late for that" Angela chuckled 

"I told you, you were charming "Raven said 

"It's been confirmed we like the group over there" O stated

"Defiantly" Angela agreed

"Well your maybe right" Jessica shrugged 

Bella and Edward walked back to the table

"Edward this is Clarke, Clarke this is Edward" Bella looks between the two

"Hi" Clarke stuck out her hand for him to shake. At first he was hesitating but then took it. His hand felt cold but Clarke didn't really care. As they was still shaking hands he had a smirk on his face

"What?" Clarke questioned

"I See that you are interested in my sister lexa" Edward was reading Clarke mind

"Ehhh - uhm - i-I yeahh she's kinda hot...... how do you know?" 

"It's written all over your face"

Bella and the rest of the girs started giggling. Edward had a smirk on his face

Is it that obvious? She questioned herself but she didn't respond to him. She Just sbook her head in embarrassment. 

_**Ring!** _

That was the bell to go to their next class. Everyone was starting to dismiss themselves from the cafeteria

"Uhm I'll see you guys later I don't wanna be late on my first day" Clarke assured

"Oh yeah us to catch ya guys later" the four girls went out the cafe

"See ya later Bella I'll catch up with you after school

"Okay Clarke I'll be right by the truck" 

"K" with that Clarke walked off and went to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind my mistakes if I messed up I just hope you enjoy the story :) !!!

School was out and Clarke was meeting Bella after school by her truck as promised. She was in the front of the school by the parking lot on the stairs, She could see Bella over there talking with Edward and his siblings. They seemed a bit off to Clarke they never really interacted with people around the school just Bella and her friends. Clarke just thought maybe they weren't social like that. She spotted Lexa leaning against the car with her arms folded in front of her, She seems to be in a deep conversation with Lincoln. She looked so gorgeous to Clarke the way her skin was glowing in the sun, the way it brings out her hair color she just admired the girl she didn't even know. Clarke was beginning to walk over there but she heard a voice call out to her.

"Clarke" A boy who was tall and slim came running to her. He was in her reading Class she remember. How can she not remember the boy talked so much she couldn't even concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"Hey Jasper" even though he talked all she really liked his company. He was friendly and smart also funny. Way different from the other jasper over there that looked like he could kill with just one touch.

"Hey. You didn't give me your number you left when the bell ring"

"Oh i'm sorry I really had to go I didn't want to make a first impression on me being late ya know"

"Ok. I understand. But yeah we could just chat, hang out with me and my bud Monty I'll let you meet em tomorrow he's my best friend, he's cool people you'll actually like him" 

"Sounds nice. Here you go" Clarke handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. He took it with excitement on his face

"Woah Monty won't believe I actually got a girls number. See you around clarke" he waved and took off running from where he came from

 

Clarke laughed to herself and headed towards Bella and the others.

"Hey Clarke" Bella walked towards her and hugged her. The others stopped at what they were doing and stared at her. She felt so uncomfortable.

"Hey Bella" 

"I want Edward's family to meet you. I told them most things about you already"

Clarke did not want to meet these people. At all

"Guys. This is Clarke the one I told you about"

"Hi" Clarke smiled nervously

"Hi Clarke I'm Alice" atleast the jumpy girl was happy to see her. Nobody else moved or said anything just stared at her.

Edward cleared his throat acting like he had something stuck in their.

"Oh yeah right I'm uh Lincoln" he smiled, she were right his teeth were perfect like no other

"Emmett" he finally broke out of his hard glare and seemed to be more like the cool playful type. He cleared his throat and hit his girlfriend with his elbow. She rolled her eyes "Fine I'm Rosalie" 

Jasper didn't say anything still be just looked at her. Alice came towards him and put her hand between his and held on to the front of his jacket

"Don't worry he'll get use to you behind all of this he's really a softie on the insed see-" she kissed his cheek and he grinned at her.

'Wow he could actually smile' Clarke thought

"Told ya a big softie" Alice smiled towards Clarke and Clarke let out a soft giggle and turned the girl leaning on the car. She was staring back at her seizing her up like she did earlier. Clarke almost choked on air when she seen the girl put her hands in her jacket pocket and smirked at her.

"Lexa"

"Oh uhm I know who you all are-"

"Oh you do" Lexa raised her eyebrows

"Yeah Raven and the others explained to her who you guys were. She was curious." Bella noted

"What were they talking about?" Edward asked

"Ha!, they were mostly talking about Lexa over here" Bella wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa

"Oh yeah what did they say about me?" Lexa grinned at Clarke

"Well. Jessica was doing most of the talking saying. How. Uhm. Hot... you were" Clarke stuttered

"Did you agree?"

"Uhhh..... I did" She felt her cheeks turn red and looked away trying to distract herself. Clarke wondered why she was so nervous she dated plenty of girls and she was never nervous. 

Lexa just nodded her head seeming satisfied with the answer and looked at her siblings who had a look saying  'uh ohhh this one seems like trouble' or 'someone got a little crush on Lex-a' Lexa scoffed and turned her head playing with her nails.

"So Clarke are you ready to go?" Bella asked 

"Yep" she said quickly heading over towards the passenger seat

"See you guys later" she waves at the Cullens/Woods and got into her truck. Edward came towards the window and gave her a look she nodded her head and he stepped back. They drove off heading towards the exit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They watched as the girls left and turned towards each other.

"Someone already got a little crush on Lexa" Emmett teased

"Yeah right. She does seem like delicious snack" Lexa scoffed

"You know I could read your mind right?" Alice tilted her head towards Lexa "you do like her" 

Lexa just rolled her eyes still leaning on the car playing with her nails

"I thought we all agreed to act normal and civilized around Clarke. Bella asked us to not make her feel uncomfortable" Edward stated looking at his siblings

"Hey! I was acting normal. It was jasper right there that looked like he wanted to rip her neck off"

Jasper laughed and shrugged "I always have that look. Nothing new"

"I was actually pretty normal" Lincoln out his arm around Rosalie but she pushed him off he made a look on his face saying he was offended

"From the way I seen it all of you looked like you wanted to take her right then and there before I reminded you"

"Can you blame us? We havnt went out all day I'm starving" Rosalie said

Everyone nodded their head in agreement

"Okay we'll go hunting tonight but first we meet at home" Edward walked towards his car. Before they enrolled to the school Dr.cullens told them that they had to act normal and casual that means they can't run home even though they were faster but they had to have a car.

Everyone lit up at that and nodded their head. They all got into their cars and drove off.

**XXXXXXXXx**

"Hey Bella? What's up with that jasper dude and That Rosalie chick? I have a feeling they do not like me? Clarke asked 

"Jasper he always been like that the only person that has his weak spot is Alice but he's actually really cool. And Rosalie she's just I don't know when I got with Edward she's always been distant and never paid attention to me or even liked me I honestly don't know what her problem is. You just have to ignore her" 

"Noted" was all Clarke said.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about their day an how it went and what she like about it so far. Bella told Clarke how she met Edward leaving out some parts of course and Clarke mentioned her past relationships back in Australia. When she got home her dad her dad was gone already. So she invited Bella In.

"You know Clarke you have some interesting drawings. I love it" Bella examined her room that had arts and portraits on her wall 

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. So tell me..... you really like lexa?" Bella flopped on Clarke's bed grinning at her with her eyebrows raised

"I said she was hot I never said I liked her" Clarke laughed sitting at her computer desk

"It seems like it to me. Have you ever dated a girl before? You only told me about the guys" 

Clarke nodded putting her hair behind her ear "uh yeah I dated plenty of girls but none was serious relationships they were more like fun type thingy. but I did like one girl like really really like..... her name was uh Niylah .... we talked and was going to be in a relationship but she had to move she never mentioned where but she said that next time we see each other again we were going to be together. But I never seen her since then so I don't know"

"Wow" was all Bella could say as she took in Clarke word but that name does seem familiar to her. 

Clarke shook her head. 

For the remainder of the evening they studied and talked some more. It was getting late so Bella had to go. Clarke went to fix herself something to eat since her dad won't be here to fix dinner he text her saying he was coming home late so she could help herself with anything in the fridge. After that she went to take a shower and got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed about a pretty brunette that she thought was hotter than the sun but this dream was kind of different it wasn't rainbows and lollipops it was more like fangs and blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if I'm going to do what the dream was about next chapter I think I'm just gonna go out with what Lexa and her siblings are doing in the woods when they go hunt...... it gets interesting when you read further so tell me what you guys think ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke shot up from her bed sweaty. Her dream was intense and violent. And it was all about Lexa. She saw how her eyes looked red and hungry, she saw how blood was dripping from her mouth. Clarke Just shook it off and thought it was some weird nightmare. She threw the covers over her and headed towards the shower. Once she was finished she put on a tank top and some black skinny jeans that was ripped and her all black shoes and threw on loose fitted hoodie. She looked out the window and saw her dad talking to a man in a wheel chair and Charlie by his side. She rushed down the stairs and made herself some coffee her dad set out for her and took a biscuit and ran out the door. She went towards the group of men with a smile on her face.

"Hey dad. thanks for the coffee"

"No problem sport" he smiled back

"Hey Charlie. Tell bella i dont need a ride today i know my way to school now"

"Is that your car right there?" Charlie asked

"Yep this my baby got it for my birthday" she patted the hood car of her black mercedes m class

He shook his head satisfied with the answer. The man in the wheel chair that Clarke forgot he was even there cleared his throat

"Oh sorry Clarke this is Billy you remember him right?"

Clarke studied his face he does Iook familiar though with the long black hair and the wrinkles but it was so long ago he was standing on two feet at that time

"Mr.Black?! Oh my god I remember you now it was so long ago how have you been?"

Billy gave her a soft smile and nodded in agreement "yes it has been a long time. Look at you your all grown up. And I've been doing well"

Clarke returned a smile and shook her head. She didn't bother about asking how we ended up in a wheel chair she didn't want to have a sentimental conversation 

"Well honey you better go. I'll see you after school ok?" Jake said

"Ok dad see ya. Bye Charlie and Mr. Black" she waved at them at them and got in her car.

"Bye" all of them waved when she pulled out the drive way

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke pulled up into Fork highschool. She parked in an open lot almost next to her friends cars. She got out the car and went to go join them. She pulled her keys from her hoodie and locked her car which made satisfying noise that told her it was locked. She reached her friends and they were all smiling at her.

"Woah Rich girl. Nice car!" Raven nodded her head to the side looking awed

"Thanks" Clarke beamed 

"Your defiantly going to us a ride in there one day" Jessica added

"Oh- Yeah I have no problem with that" 

Clarke then saw a big silver jeep with a black black BMW behind it park across the street from where they were standing. Lincoln hopped out of the drivers  seat of the car. Octavia mouth dropped at the sight of him because he wore a gray shirt that showed his arm tattoos and some black jeans. Everyone laughed at her cause her mouth looked like it was about to break. Then Jasper got out of the car reaching for his girlfriend to get out. Other side of the car was Rosalie and Emmett. They all had the same vibe they had since Clarke met them. Then from the BMW out came Edward from the passenger seat. Seriously they the Cullens look like they just have bad days everyday. He opened the door for Bella and She instantly saw us and ran towards us.

"HEY GUYS!" Bella hollered

"Hey" They all said still eyeing the Cullens

"Who's driving the car?" Angela questioned. They all know the answer to that. They just wanted to know what was taking so long for her to get out.

"Uh Lexa. She's doing her little touch ups before she steps out" Bella found it amusing how they were acting

Just like that the car door opened and Lexa finally got out the car. Everybody mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing dark blue knee cut jeans and a white shirt that hangs off her shoulders with her converses. Her make up looked light this time. Her hair was over to one shoulder and was curly you could still see the highlight Brown with her dark brown hair. She was so gorgeous and beautiful. 

"Im so wet right now" Raven gasped

"Me too but for lincoln" O answered

"She's so fucking hot. Really all of them are but they are already taken the single ones is really hot!" Jessica intruded 

" I Agree" Angela nodded. Bella seemed like she was amused by this because she was laughing so hard. Clarke Just kept staring at the girl

 

The Cullens and  Lexa looked at the group that was eyeing them in awee. Lexa smirked at them but she was actually smirking at Clarke. Then she went towards her siblings and they started a conversation heading towards the school. 

"You know for a girl who thinks nobody's good for her she sure seems to be a hard core flirt" Jessica said

"You know we better get to class before were all late" everyone shook their head and headed towards the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke had Gym class today. She wore gym shorts and the schools uniform shirt that says forks written on it. She had her up in a bun to get it out her face. It wasn't like she was working hard to play volley ball. She wasn't athletic at all. But she still has to participate to get a grade. She could see on the court Lexa playing. She was good to. Damn was good. She was fast. And good. She was hitting over the net like she was a pro.

"Clarke!" Jasper yelled running towards her knocking her out her gaze.

"Hey jas" she waved

"Monty come over here!" Jasper yelled at the Asian boy who was talking to a group of kids . He ran towards them.

"Yeah jasper?" He looked nice and calm

"Bud I want you to meet Clarke .. Clarke Monty"

Monty looked towards Clarke. He gave her a wide smile and took out his hand. And she returned the favor and shook his hand.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Jasper mentioned you were beautiful he wasn't wrong"

"Awe thanks well I try" she rolled her eyes smiling 

"Did you really answer your number?" He asked

"Yep she did!" Jasper said "he wouldn't believe me"

"I did. But as a friend you kno um he's a really nice guy" Clarke chuckled

"Oooo stuck in the friend zone bud nice try though" Monty pushed his arm 

Jasper stuck out his tongue "atleast she said I was a nice guy" he turned to Clarke "Well Clarke would you like to hang with me a nd Monty sometime?"

"Oh sure why not"

"Ok cool come on Monty" they both ran towards the basketball court

Clarke let out a deep sigh and sat on the bench. She watched everybody play but she couldn't find Lexa she wasn't in the game anymore. She went to the vending machine and bought some water it was hot in there. She went back to the bench. She got lost in thought. She missed herr mom. She never went a day without her but she know it was her decision to stay with her dad and it was what she wanted she just missed her. She thought she would call when she get back home.

"Hey there" Lexa slid on the bench. Startling Clarke. Why was she so jumpy today?

"Uh Hi" 

"Your not really into gym much are you?" She turned towards Clarke

"No not really" Clarke couldn't catch her breathe. the girl who she found extremely attractive was talking to her. It amazed Clarke that the girl who was playing volley ball didnt break  a sweat not one time. The other girls seemed like they were about to die. Lexa was studying her like she was looking for something but couldn't find it. She shook her head.

"What?" Clarke questioned 

"I don't know.. I can't quit read you .. i- I don't know" Lexa whispered shaking her head 

"You read people?"

"Sometimes"

"Really how?"

"Based on how they look and act" Lexa lied

"Why can't you read me then?" Clarke said curiously

Lexa studied Clarke again, then making eye contact. Blue met green.

"The only thing I can read is that yo- your beautiful" Clarke heart was beating rapidly in her chest at the words Lexa just said. Did she really say that or was Clarke Just thinking it.

"Thank you" Clarke took a deep breath "I can say the same thing about you"

Lexa shook her head breaking the contact trying to gather herself back together." No I don't think so"

"You are beautiful to me" Clarke whispered

"You don't know me Clarke. I'm a bad person"Lexa voice was strong and hard but still low

"I doubt it" Clarke was trying to sooth the girl.they made eye contact again Clarke tried to put hand on her but Lexa just moved away so quickly 

"Uh I gotta go" Next thing you know Lexa was on her feet walking her way out the door. Clarke was eyeing Lexa while she did so.

'What did I do? Why were they so wierd? What was they hiding? What was Lexa so afraid of? What was these feelings?' Clarke had a thousand questions on her head she couldn't understand. Lexa called her beautiful and She called her beautiful to... was it wrong. 'What did she mean she was a bad person' that was the one thought that could stay in Clarke's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter but at the end of the notes i gave u pictures on what lexa, Clarke,Raven, licoln and Octavia looks like you already know how twilight people look so dont have to do that.... Enjoy XD

Clarke havnt seen Lexa for a few days now since there last intercourse in the gym, she couldn't forget how quickly she stormed off without a word to her. Clarke noticed how they only come to school on certain days. Most of them days is when it's nice outside and the sun is out. But when they do come to school Lexa was still no where to be found it's like she was avoiding Clarke or something. Clarke thought she must have said something wrong, all she did was call her beautiful that should be taken as a compliment instead of an offence. They all started paying attention to her more like every time she's in the parking lot or the cafeteria their staring at her, She Just ignore it because they are a wierd family after all and it's not the first time she had their attention.

As promised she did end up calling her mother the conversation was more like How's your dad? Or Are you making any friends in school? Blah blah blah. Clarke was starting to feel more at ease with the place she began to get more comfortable. Also she was starting to get more closer with her dad, well she been closer with him it's just now that she live with him they started to enjoy each other's presence more.

Today when she got to school it's been the Same thing everyday meet her friends at the parking lot.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT OMG" Octavia yelled practically jumping up and down looking like a child that just got her first doll

"What O" Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest "what got you so hyped and were right here were not deaf"

"I GOT LINCOLN'S NUMBER" this time she was jumping up and down cheesing with a wide smile that look like her face hurt

Jessica gasped "Wow you finally got out of your shits and went to go talk to him" 

"Well technically he came up to me"

"That's great Tavia you know once you get on the phone your going to have to give us all the details you that right?" Clarke said

"Of course I'll tell you guys Eve-

"Good cause if you don't were kidnapping you and torturing you to get it out" Raven threatened

Angela threw up her hands "I wont be apart of the that. Not again"

"Your such a party pooper!" Jessica and Raven blurted out

Clarke gave them a confused look "Again?"

Octavia was the one to speak "it's a long story we'll talk about that later"

Clarke nodded and put her head down trying to keep her laugh in her chest. When she looked up she saw Bella run over there to them. She spotted lexa and lexa spotted her they were staring at eachother for a moment before Bella knocked her out her gaze.

"Wassup guys" Bella punched Raven shoulders

"You wouldve known what was up if you hung out with us more often"Jessica daid drly

Clarke glanced back towards lexa way but she was already gone.

"Woah what the hell was that?" Bella huffed looking between everyone who was looking at everything but her

"Bella you've been distance lately we hardly hang out anymore we get that you and your boyfriend like to be close but were your friends were close to you know? we just want you back" Raven retorted

Everyone nodded and stayed silent. Bella looked bdtween all of them and sighed shaking her head.

"Okay. Okay i get your point. How about we go to the beach later on today? Sounds like a plan?" Bella offered

"Sounds like a plan to me" Octavia smiled

"Im in to" Clarke says "i have nothing to do today"

She looked at the other three girls and they nodded their heads in agreement 

"Okay so i'm gonna go to class see yall later on?" 

"Yeah i should go to class to catch you guys later" Clarke said

* * *

 

 The bell ringed and Clarke decided to go to her locker. She had her head phones in scrolling through her phone. She didnt notice the person beside her until they tapped on her shoulder. She jumped at who the person was.

"Sorry didnt mean to startle you" Lexa smiled

Clarke rolled her eyes taking out her headphones reaching her locker and unlocking it "Yeah well you didnt startle me"

Lexa stepped on the side of Clarke leaning on the locker "Ok i get that your upset, i'm sorry for walking out on you like that"

"Mhmm i see you wait a few days just to tell me that you know it seems to me like you were avoiding me" Clarke said still going through her locker not looking at lexa

"I cant talk to you clarke" 

Clarke sighed and turned and face Lexa her eyebrows shot up "Ok soooo why are you talking to me now?"

Lexa ran her fingers through her hair and gave it a shake "I honestly dont know i seem to be drawn to you"

"Right so you got drawn to me to tell me that you cant talk to me? Im a bit confused lexa"

Lexa clenched her jaw she had a bit of irritation in her eyes "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind ClarKe" popping the k in her name that me her back shiver."what i meant was as much as i tried to avoid you since that day ... you stayed on my mind .. i cant um- something-" she seemed a bit stuck with her words

"Is this your way of telling me you like me?" Clarke smiled

"Maybe" Lexa smirked "That's why i can't talk to you its to dangerous"

"Okay so what if I dont want to stop talking to you?" Clarke questioned

"Then there would be trouble Clarke, i would want to be close to you all the time. I am attracted to you i mean you are a pretty girl im not going to lie it would just be dangerous for me and you" lexa shrugged

"I cant help but notice something about you" Clarke levelled her eyes with lexa "i cant put my finger on it just yet"

Lexa hesitated for a moment but finally she spoke "same as I. Once you find that out let me know" 

The bell Ring

"Well its nice having this short little TALK with you but uh im going to head off to class are you going?"

Lexa smirked "No. Im going to skip science their doing blood checks today and i seem to get..... Nauseous off of it.

"Well ok then" Clarke started walking off "see ya"

Lexa didnt say anything. She kept watching the blonde walk away. What the fuck was she getting herself.

* * *

 

She headed straight home after school. She got dressed in her bikini and threw some clothes over it. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and headed straight down stairs. She was just finna go when she saw her dad flipping burgers in the kitchen and dancing to the loud music that's booming around the house. Clarke was laughing at her dad. She tried to keep calling him over the loud music but he kept dancing. She walked towards him and tapped on his shoulders.

"Oh hey sport didn't see you there"

Clarked laughed "yeah"

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah i was just finna go" Clarke was walking to the door

"Sport how about you eat first before you go" Jake gestured her to the table

"Da-"

Jake cut her off "Dont dad me. Eat" he put the pleate in front of her. She knew if she argued she wasnt going to win so she followed orders.

"So where you going?" He said while reaching for the ketchup

"Beach" she replied between bites

"With who?"

"Daadddd" Clarke whined

"I just wanna know is it wrong for me to ask?"

She shook her head "No im going with Octavia,Bella,Raven,Jessica and Angela" 

"Oh sounds like it's going to be fun" 

"Yeah i got to go dad ill see ya ok?" She finished her burger and grabbed her keys and walked towards her dad and kissed on the temple

"See ya sport"

* * *

 

Seems like Clarke was the only one late. She larked her car and made her way down to the others. She noticed they had some company.

"Sup Clarkeyy You finally made it" Raven said 

"Yeah my dad wanted me to eat before i left"

"Clarke come her i would like you to meet someone"

As clarke was walking the breeze was blowing her hair she could her the waves this was the peace she needed. Bella walked Clarke towards a shirlet bpy who ha some yummy abbs and short cut hair 

"Clarke this is my friend jacob"

"Hi jacob" Clarke smiled and offered him her hand

"Nice to meet you clarke" he showed clarke his full teeth

"Uhuhh clarkey baby thats mine" Raven ran up to them "i remember you telling me your bisexual he maybe hot to you but dont let that pretty smile and them abbs fool you hes taken" raven grinned

Octavia rolled her eyes "oh please raven you guys are not even together yet" jacob giggled at that and no nodded raven glared at him that made him shut up.

"Besides she got eyes on someone else im pretty sure she dont even see jacob like that" Jessica wiggled her eyebrows

Clarke nodded and laughed

"May i ask who this person is?" A guy came up behind Jacob wearing the samething and got the same Abbs they looked like brothers

"Lexa" Clarke blurted out and instantly covered her mouth. She saw Raven, O,Jessica and Angela burst out laughing the others stiffened anmt the name that left clarke questioning

"My sister and her had conflict with each other" The other guy stated he was also jacob brother

"Your sister?" Just when clarke said that she heard someone running out the trees yelling jacob name but stopped once she took in the person.

They both stared at eachother in shocked 

"Thats my sister right there" jacob said walking over to the girl

Clarke was still in shock in what was in front of her and the girl was to. The others was staring at the two in confusion.

"Clarke?" The girl said in barley a whisper

"Niylah?" Clarke choked 

"Oooohh THAT Niylah i knew the name sounded familiar" Bella said tapping her chin looking down at the sand while the others was still dumbstruck and the two still staring a whole in each other

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Lexa Hot, Sassy, Protective, and sorta funny also a vampire: https://www.google.com/search?q=alicia+clark&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwithNymwO3SAhUJKyYKHZfRA4cQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560#tbm=isch&q=alycia+debnam+carey+friend+request&*&imgrc=OZpRZF1r8pvGDM:
> 
> This is Clarke chill, Cute, Quiet: https://www.google.com/search?q=eliza+taylor+leather+jacket&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj-3ILAye3SAhXD5CYKHToyB5EQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560&dpr=2#imgdii=qfW_ydAAzL8LgM:&imgrc=nMRqW5JONLNRYM:
> 
> This is Octavia Nice, Athletic, a little mean: https://www.google.com/search?q=Marie%20Avgeropoulos&oq=oc&aqs=chrome.1.69i57j0l3.2130j0j4&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8&ved=0ahUKEwis1MnDzO3SAhUBSSYKHSJ9DYUQ7HIIJygA&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ#imgdii=WndlRNjjSNiuCM:&imgrc=zSk4r09kgx44_M:
> 
> This is Raven has no filter, goofy, funny and chill:https://www.google.com/search?q=Marie%20Avgeropoulos&oq=oc&aqs=chrome.1.69i57j0l3.2130j0j4&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8&ved=0ahUKEwis1MnDzO3SAhUBSSYKHSJ9DYUQ7HIIJygA&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ#tbm=isch&q=lindsey+morgan&*&imgrc=V7jOZaeINBwLSM:
> 
> This is Lincoln Funny, Cool, bad ass and also a hard core vampire: https://www.google.com/search?client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&biw=360&bih=278&ei=IUTUWJOdFcb2mAHZq7boCA&q=ricky%20whittle&oq=Ricky&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.1.0.0i67k1j0i20k1j0l3.12514.16265.0.17393.18.13.1.0.0.0.283.1987.0j8j3.11.0....0...1c.1j4.64.mobile-gws-serp..11.7.1170.3..35i39k1j0i131k1.IKwHikmFUWA&ved=0ahUKEwj_qtfxzu3SAhXBVyYKHZbPApIQ7HIIBygA&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ#tbm=isch&q=ricky+whittle+and+marie+avgeropoulos&*&imgrc=DJxkdf-T4l50JM:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some of Lexa' s POV shall we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hate me I get it.. I was waiting till the summer came to actually write and pick up where I left off. I haven't abandoned this story I actually quite enjoy writing it. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING and sticking with me.

Wind was Blowing through her hair, feet running with lighting speed. She was one of the most powerful, she was  _Heda_. She wasn't like many Vampires; she was enchanted with twice as much: Speed, Strength, Hearing, Sensing, Stamina, Night Vision and she was damn sure good at Combat. She could also read Minds. Her most wonderful power is that she could control and take your breath away just by lifting her hand. They didnt call her Commander of the Vampires for no reason. 

Sure there was many other powerful Vampires. they are known as volturi. They have many abilities to that Lexa doesn't have. Aro he has the ability to read all thoughts and memories with just a single touch. Marcus Aro's older brother had the ability to possess relationship identification. Felix has the ability of strength and combat (Lexa has that). Demtri had the ability to track someone with hs mind. Jane she has the ability of pain illusion. Alec has the ability of sensory deprivation. Anya has the ability to absorb another persons gift and powerful shield.

Of course Lexa and Lincoln were apart of the Volturi. Anya. Lincoln. And Lexa were real siblings. Anya was the oldest but somehow Lexa the middle held most power and Licoln the youngest was strong but not that strong. They wasnt exactly evil but they were bound be messed with. They were top leaders as Aro. There was laws through out the centuries, The Volturi have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey on the pain of death. Lexa didnt want to be apart of the Volturi anymore so she ran away with Lincoln. They had Anya' s help of escaping with her shield. And in order to avoid getting Anya killed Lincoln cleared her memory so Aro wouldn't find any answers. They could've killed her anyway but she was powerful and so was her shield.

Soon she and lincoln stuck around with the most trusted Vampires. the Cullens. They arent as powerful as she but they are something. Alice the ability of precognition. Edward the ability of Telepathy. Jasper the ability of pathokineses. Esme has no special power she is nothing but love that's what bring the household together. Carlisle ability is compassion that allows him to bite and turn them with resisting human blood. Emmett ability is stregth. Rosalie gift Is beauty. They seem to be a good settling family, that is why they turned to them. They wasn't as afraid at first but they didnt seem to want to cross Lexa. But as longer as they stayed they seemed to get more comfortable and added them to their little family.

One of the laws she currently had to deal with was "Vampires interaction with humans must not draw attention. If a human becomes aware of them the vampire at fault would be responsible to silence that human. This leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently" and this law leads to the human girl Clarke. She can't seem to understand the girl at all. She Knows she's attracted to the human but it cause problems she tried to turn away from the girl but it's like a magnet pulling her. She can't seem to get enough of the girl, her pretty blue eyes I'd everything. Her eyes seem to remind Lexa centuries ago before she became vampire when she was a child and she'll look up at the sky and see how blue it is and -

"HEDA!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the forest standing on the edge of the cliff.

Snapping out of her thoughts she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a tall tree in a criss-cross position. '

'How the hell did I end up here? I was just running few minutes ago' she thought

She stared over at Emmett from afar. She know that he could sense her eyes on him. But she didn't say a word.

"Are you ready for training to began?" He smirked still looking around for her

She grinned and got up from the branch. With extraordinary speed she jumped and landed behind him.

He turned around with smirk still visible.

 "I'm always ready"

* * *

 

They all ran into the woods and chose a spot where there was no trees but open ground  and like always Lexa was the first one to arrive. she was in her combat gear with her hair tied up Into a ponytail. Once everyone has arrived and met in a circle Carlisle explained the instructions.

"Okay so Lexa is going to combat with the most muscles first which is Licoln and Emmett" he continued "there are rules. You get to use these medal poles" he threw each one at them "AND no killing eachother"

"Please don't kill each other"  Esme begged

 

They all just made a challenging smirk at eachother

"Alright you may begin" he said stepping out of the way

At this point everyone's fangs is on display. Lexa got into stance ready for the attack.

Emmett was the first to attack trying to hit his pole on Lexa side. But she saw it coming and her instincts kicked in. She blocked it and spinned hitting him in the face with the end of her pole. He stumbled a little but she didn't have time to get another hit in because Lincoln was now attacking from a back side. She ducked down seeing his pole going over her and turn around sticking her leg out and knocking him on to the ground. She jumped in the air doing a back flip connecting her pole with Emmet's and hitting on each of his side's multiple times, pushing him back with her foot and hitting him under his chin which caused him to land beside Lincoln. They both got up at the same time charging at her. She was block each strike but they managed to knock the pole out her hand.

They got atleast two hits in but it was no use because she couldn't feel none of it and didn't even flinch. Now it was time to use her fist. Before they managed to throw another hit. She sped behind them and knocked both of their heads together. They grumbled in pain holding their heads. Lexa chooses this moment to grab Lincoln by his shoulder and upper limb and pick him up, spin him and throw him into Emmett. Now their both on the floor holding their back and their head. They wasn't getting up anytime soon that means the battle is over.

An applause and shocked faces were on everyone's faces when Lexa looked up.

"You always seem to amaze me woods" Edward approved slapping her on her back

"Well what can I say? I got the skills" she shrugged

 

"Okay. Okay. How about you all fight Heda at the same time. All of you againsts Heda" Carlisle suggested 

Everyone groaned and gulped.

 

"Don't you know that i can see the future. And Its telling me at this exact moment it will not end well with us" Alice whined

And turns out... it didn't.

* * *

 

"Niylah?" Clarke choked 

"Hello Clarke" she greeted

"Your Jacobs sister? I didn't know you had siblings"

Niylah nodded " Yes, Jacob is my older brother and  i have two older sisters also"

Clarke looked at her curiously "How come I never seen them with you before?"

Niylah smiled softly  "They stayed here with my father"

Clarke ran up to Niylah and hugged her tight "I've missed you" she whispered in her ear

She could feel Niylah full smile in the crook of her neck. "I missed you to" she whispered back

Everyone was standing awkward around them. They felt as though they were invading a private moment.

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry to disturb but uh were going to head out towards the water" Bella said

Everyone scattered out towards the shore 

"How have you been?" Clarke cleared her throat once they broke apart

"Let's take a walk. yeah?" Clarke nodded and started walking on the beach

"I've been better. Better than I was before you know, i dont really have to worry about school anymore because i graduated. Mainly I just been taking care of my dad"

Clarke nodded "Sounds nice"

"What Bout you? How did you end up here in Forks?"

Clarke just shrugged " I wanted to be with my dad for a while. I was so stuck in the house with my mom  in Australia I just got bored. My dad he let's me be free. I just figured I could learn a little out her. Its been good to me so far" 

"Your in school with Bella and the others? Am I correct?"

"Yep"

"You like it" Niylah nudged her shoulder

"Eh I guess it okay" Clarke giggled

"Meet anyone new?" 

"Yeah just the friends I now have over there.  And Bella' s boyfriend and his siblings. Well i havnt really been talking to them their kinda..... strange. But I managed to have a conversation with Lexa though" Clarke turned to her to see Niylah stopped dead in her tracks completely frozen.

"You alright there Niylah. You know your brothers acted the same exact way when I mentioned them"

After a few minutes an managed to recollect herself "Yeah" she sighed

"They also mentioned that you had conflict with Lexa. Wanna tell me about that."

Niylah shook her head and they continued walking "No. Its a long story I'm not supposed to tell."

"Oh come on" she nudged her shoulders smiling "I'm good with keeping secrets"

"Really. It just an old scary made up story" she giggled shyly

"I wanna know, i'm all ears"

She waited a few seconds to answer

"Ok so um did you know that Q- utar is supposedly descended from wolves?"

"W-What. wolves? Like real wolves?"

"Yeah. Well that's the legend of our tribe"

"Okay so what does this story has to do with the Cullens/Woods" 

"Well they supposedly was supposed be descended from this like 'Enemy Clan'" she stated in sarcasm

"My great grandfather found them hunting on our land" she continued "but they claimed to be something diffrent sooo we made a treaty with them. If they promise to stay off our land then we won't expose what they really were" she smirked "the pale faces"

"I like this story" clarke smiled "it almost seem to real"

"Well-

She was interrupted from her sentence when she got splashed on with some water

"Y'all have plenty of time catching up. Get your asses over here and have some fun." Raven yelled

"Well I guess we better get back before they drag us" she smiled

"I agree let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a stormy day Today but clarke still insisted on going to school. She threw a jacket on and grabbed her bag making her way down stairs.

She didn't see her dad because he was already at work. She grabbed an Apple and her keys from off the counter while putting her hoodie over her head.  Stopping at the door she took a deep breath before opening it and running to her car in full speed.

Briskly unlocking her door, She got in and went off to school.

* * *

 

"Oh my god this is so not a good day for my hair" Jessica whined

They were all gathered in the cafeteria eating lunch. Since its raining hard outside everyone stayed inside so basically it was crowded.

"You speak for us all" Raven groaned taking a bite of her burger. Everyone else hummed in agreement.

"Unlike you guys, I actually watched the news this morning to see what the weather was like so my hair is fine" Angela said pulling her glasses up from the bridge of her nose

They all fell into a comfortable silence eating  the rest of their food. Clarke was the first to speak

"Hmm, so Octavia How's it going with Lincoln?"

O instantly beamed and that made Clarke chuckled

"Since you asked" Raven rolled her eyes and groaned "Oh shut up Rae, ok so it's actually going pretty good, we talk but we dont talk constantly because he always seems so busy and he never wants to talk about it, it's weird I never speak of it though i just shrug it off. But other than that he's perfect" She finished dreamingly

"Speaking of the devil" Jessica snorted pointing to the entrance of the cafe

I'm walked the Cullens/Woods family, Lexa was on the front leading them to their original table, Clarke  noticed that they were all wearing black except Bella. Lexa was wearing a Black leather western duster and long boots with her hair tied in a tight pony tail. As she continued to walk her duster was flowing behind her that look made her even hotter if that was even possible.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of her. She heard her friends saying something but she didnt hear. As Lexa sat down she looked towards Clarke and gave her a little smirk and a wink. She immideatly felt her cheeks heating up and looked away. 

"Ooooh Clarkey somebody's warming up to you, care to share?" Raven grinned putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

Clarke shook her head and laughed "No theirs nothing to share we haven't did anything"

"So your telling me that you haven't gotten in them jeans yet" she asked in disbelief

"No, what can I say she a complicated woman" Clarke shrugged taking a sip of her water

"Well that's to bad she's looking like a dark goddess over there"

"She looks like a person you can't fuck with.... then again she looks like that everyday" O added

"Hmm Clarke if your not getting in them pants then I will" Jessica purred giving Lexa a seductive look who wasn't even paying attention.

Clarke rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

Time passed by and the bell ringed it was time to go to her reading Class.

* * *

 

Clarke came into reading class and took a seat next to jasper. He barley noticed her because all his attention was on a girl in front of them.

Clarke chuckled pulling her book out. She didn't know what page they were on audio she nudged jasper shoulders

"Hey jasper, what page are we on" she whispered in his ear

It took him a moment before he broke out of his gaze

"Huh, oh hey Clarke were on page 375 sorry about that" 

"Dont worry about it" she smiled "who's the girl "

"What girl" he pretend to act like he didn't what she was talking about

"Oh don't give me that, the girl you were daydreaming about"

"Ok fine that's Mya" he sighed defeated

"You like her" she stated

"Well isn't it obvious?"

Mya turned around towards them looking at jasper and giving him a shy smile

"Well yeah, that's pretty clear what's also pretty clear to me is she likes you to"

He turned to look at her in disbelief "You can't possibly know that"

"Jasper if a girl looks at you with a shy smile then she likes you"

"Really" he asked curiously

"Yeah, you should try to talk to her, ask her out" 

He shook his head "I can't do that"

"Why not?" Clarke asked tilting her head

"I'm a nervous wreck I might make myself look like a complete fool"

Clarke chuckled quietly "atleast give it a try, okay?"

It took him a minute a minute before he finally nodded his head

"Mya would you please read the second paragraph out loud" the teacher called

Mya nodded and begin reading

Jasper sighed and went back to gazing at the back of Mya's head

Clarke laughed and began following reading

* * *

School day ended and it was still poring hard outside. 

Some people had umbrellas and some people were running towards there cars.

Clarke car was parked on the other side of the parking lot. She waved  goodbye to her friends before making her way towards her car.

She to her door feet splashing in the water. She grabbed her bookbag trying to find her keys. But her gaze made her way towards the school and that's when she caught sight of Lexa leaning on the rail staring right back her. Her vision was blurt because of the rain but she could tell that was her. She shook her head smiling looking in her back pack to seek her keys.

Just as she found her keys and pulled them out. A loud booming car came into view speeding. The car lost control heading towards Clarke at full speed.

Clarke thought she was going to die. She didnt want to die being smushed by a car but hey life happens you never know what's coming for you.

Before she knew it she was being pushed towards the car behind her and a strong hand pressed in the middle of her chest. Clarke whimpered in pain of her back. She hoped she wasn't dead. She slowly opened her eyes.

Lexa was right in front of her breathing hard and with the car behind her, they both was on the ground and it looked like Lexa stopped it with her hand she could tell by the dent in the car also her hand on the dent.

They were so close they both were trapped by the cars. Clarke let out a shaky breath. Her wet hair in her face, They both was looking at eachother with wide eyes. She couldn't hear the students running towards them. Or her friends screaming out her name, or people yelling 'call 911'. She was frozen in her spot. Lexa took a deep breath examining Clarke checking for any injuries. when she looked back into Clarke eyes she was silently asking if she was alright Clarke gave her a slow nod. That was enough for Lexa she gave her back a quick nod before she jumped over the car and disappeared in a flash.

Students begin crowding her. Worry on their faces and asking so much questions. Her back was still in pain but due to shock she barely could feel it.She looked towards where Lexa dissapeared off to. She had one thought on her mind

_What the Hell just happened?_

 


End file.
